New Life
by Aeecee
Summary: It had been about six months since the Fifth Holy Grail Wars came to end and Shirou and Saber are enjoying both their lives together but then something new and exciting is about to come.


It had been about six months since the Fifth Holy Grail Wars had come to pass and life was going great for Shirou Emiya. He was about to graduate from high school within the next year and in an attempt to continue his goal of wanted to really help people he began going around the city fixing anything for anyone he could. Which was something he loved doing as it was one of his main hobbies which not only had made him well liked throughout town but was also making him good money too. And the reason he felt like his life was good was because of one simple thing which he considered the most important thing in his life and was also the one thing that made him the most happy and that was her.

Her name was Saber and they had fought side by side during the wars and together they saved the world from Gilgamesh and completely destroyed the Holy Grail. But as the wars had come to end the two had fallen in love but unfortunately she was unable to stay in this world after using all of her power to defeat Gilgamesh who wanted to use the Holy Grail to wipe out all humanity. Then six months later Rin Tohsaka had accidently created this time loop which had caused Saber to fully return to this world and had given her wish of being together with Shirou as they both wanted to be. It had been over one month since the time loop incident occurred Shirou and Saber were living together and enjoying both their lives to the fullest and they could not be happier.

One morning though after Shirou had already left for one of his repair jobs Saber slowly walked into the kitchen sat in front of the table laid both her arms on it and then rested her head on her arms. Rin who had been regularly staying with them as she had liked living with them both instead of being all by herself in that large house of hers was washing the dishes when she had noticed Saber sitting down at the table resting her head in her arms. Rin then sat down right next to Saber and then put her hand on her back Saber then turned her head and looked up at Rin.

"You are up later than usually let me guess your stomach hurting again Saber?"

"Yeah and this time it seems to be even more painful Rin."

"You poor thing would you like some tea?"

"That might help my stomach thanks."

Rin then got up and went to make the tea while Saber then went and laid down on the couch.

"Here you go Saber."

As Rin came into the room and handed the tea to Saber.

"It smells really good."

"I put some special herbs in it that could help your stomach pains."

Saber nodded to Rin and then took small sips of the tea.

"Wow that is really good you sure know how to make tea."

"My mother used to make it for me whenever I had any sort of nausea."

Rin smiled at Saber to show appreciation for the compliment.

"Your mother would be really proud of you taking care of me the way she cared for you."

"I know she would now just rest here some and let the herbs take effect."

Saber then laid down and rested her head on Rin using her lap as the pillow.

"I just wish we could figure out what is the cause of these morning sicknesses."

"True how many of these sicknesses have you had now four or five in the last two weeks?"

"Pretty sure I have had few more than that."

"You know these sicknesses seem like much more than just some bug."

"Then what do you think it could be?"

Rin then began to ponder some.

"Have you talked to Shirou about your nausea?"

"Yeah he told me if it keeps happening he would take me over to the doctor."

"I do not think there are any doctors in this town that would be able to help out servants."

"Why do you say that now?"

"You are not an average human like me or Shirou you are one of the servants remember that."

"I understand that but even us servants carry human characteristics such as eating and sleeping."

"True but just how much human characteristics do you actually have though?"

"More than you think."

Rin was somewhat bewildered by what Saber had just said.

"I guess since it is not normal for masters to treat their servants like Shirou treated you it makes some sense."

"What would that be?"

"Think about it masters for the most part would almost never treat their servants like they were human in almost anyway shape or form."

"You are right to any master we are just tools."

"Right and because of that it would makes some sense that masters like me would be completely ignorant of how much human you servants really are."

"That makes total sense to me."

"But Shirou was completely different though he treated you like you were no different from almost anyone else which is something no other master would do."

"Maybe that is one of the reasons I fell in love with."

Saber smiled as she continued to lay there.

"So if servants are more human than we masters had originally thought then that might give an answer to your constant illnesses."

"Well what do you think it is then?"

"This is just an educated guess but judging from your stomach pains you have been having regularly for days now I would have to say you might be pregnant."

"What me pregnant that is impossible!"

Saber sat back up and looked at Rin with both confusion and shock on her face.

"Trust me if you were an ordinary human your signs of regular stomach pains would of made that an obvious guess from almost anyone."

"But how could that even happen?"

"Please tell me you know what sex does because I have heard you both banging several times which makes me somewhat jealous of you two?"

"Guess Shirou was right about me being way too loud."

Saber was red with embarrassment while Rin continued pondering again.

"Well in order to be sure you should get one of those pregnancy test."

"How does that work?"

"It is this little plastic stick you pee on and it lets you know if you are pregnant."

"That sound unpleasant is there another way to be sure?"

"We can make an appointment to see my doctor if that makes you feel any better."

"I thought you just said that doctors would not be able to help us servants?"

"I would normally say yes but this is something they could easily help you with."

"I like that option better."

Rin then pulled out her phone and called her doctor to make an appointment while Saber began thinking to herself if her being pregnant really was the case.

* * *

Rin the next morning had made the excuse that the doctor appointment was for her instead so she could stay at home and take Saber to the doctor after Shirou had left for school. When they got to the doctor the place was not that busy and it only took them about twenty minutes for the doctor to see them. After an easy and quick checkup the doctor had confirmed that Saber was pregnant which brought complete shock to the both the girls and as they left the doctor and were heading back home they both tried to figure out what to do next.

"I cannot believe this is happening this is just plain craziness."

"What is crazy about me having this child?"

"No not that it is just the concept of servants being able to have children just makes absolutely no sense to me not one bit."

"But why do you say that?"

"Because while I have known that servants do have certain natural human features I was not expecting the ability to bear children to be one that was possible,

"You make an interesting point it caught me off guard as well."

"If we both are in shock just wait until Shirou hears about all this."

"Let us not forget about Taiga I cannot even imagine how she will handle this."

Rin then stopped for an instant and began to realize the crazy that Taiga will most likely unleash on Shirou when she finds out about this.

"Knowing her she will probably kill the both of you."

"Why in the world would she do that?"

"Because you once told Taiga that you would protect Shirou and it is pretty clear getting knocked up by him is not considered an appropriate form of protection."

"Once again you make another good point there."

"While you two are dealing with that ordeal I gonna do some research into this whole thing."

"For exactly what purpose?"

"The simple idea of servants being able to have children just completely bewilders me and I know some people who might be able to help me find some answers."

"Well that is the sort of thing you are good at Rin."

* * *

Later on that afternoon Rin was making dinner while Saber was asleep as her stomach began to bother her again. As she was preparing the food she began to wonder how Saber was going to break the news to Shirou. Then at that moment Shirou had returned home and then walked into the kitchen and saw Rin behind the counter.

"Hey Shirou how was your day?"

"Great so where is Saber at?"

"Her stomach was giving her trouble again so she is in your room sleeping."

"Again that poor girl I should take her to the doctor get her looked at."

"You do not worry about that I already took care of all that."

"Really how did you do that?"

"I had her come with me to the doctor and had him look at her after his was done with me."

"Thanks Rin and that was alright?"

"It was no trouble at all for him to look at Saber he was glad to do it."

Shirou was very thankfully for what Rin had done as he always felt that she deeply cared for Saber the same way he also did.

"So did the doctor say Rin?"

"I think it is best if Saber tells you about it."

"What about you though what was your reasoning for seeing the doctor?"

"You know girl stuff."

"What exactly do you mean by girl stuff?"

"It is call none of you damn business!"

"Okay sorry I asked then."

"You should know it is rude to ask any girl to talk about her medical issues."

* * *

As the day was coming to an end Rin heading off to her room wondering if Saber was going to talk with Shirou about her pregnancy. Shirou had just took an unwinding warm bath and was headed to his room ready for some much needed sleep and see how Saber was feeling. He slowly opened the door to his room and saw Saber sleeping peacefully in his futon and quickly walked over to her sat down and gently kissed her on her soft forehead. She then slowly opened her eyes to the blurry sight of Shirou sitting next to her which made her smile and in return made him smile she then sat up and let out an abrupt yawn.

"So how are you feeling Saber?"

"My stomach is fine thanks for asking Shirou."

"Rin had told me she had the doctor look at you as well so what did he say!"

"Yeah about that we need to talk it is very important."

"Alright then tell me what is going on?"

"Sure just let me put my thoughts together."

Shirou sat down next to her on the futon and put his hand on her back.

"What I am about to tell you as of right now is the most difficult thing to tell you."

"Whatever it is I can handle it."

"I am not so sure about that."

"I promise just let it out okay."

"Alright you should know that well I am pregnant."

"Did you just say that you were pregnant?"

Saber nodded which at that point Shirou which into shock and started to yell.

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"Shirou please keep your voice down."

"Please tell me you are joking!"

"Rin might hear so stop yelling."

And she was right as Rin who was doing some reading before going to sleep heard it as well.

"Well I guess that must mean she told him sure glad I am not the one in there."

Things were getting worse as Shirou continued yelling while completely ignoring Saber.

"This cannot be happening!"

"Shirou you need to claim down."

"But servants cannot get pregnant right?!"

"Shirou you made me do this."

Saber then slapped Shirou across the face hard which quieted him down.

"Thank you I needed that."

"No problem I enjoyed it."

As Shirou gently rubbed his now painful face he began to think.

"But just how are you pregnant that is not something servants are capable of?"

"I though the same thing as well but the doctor ran some tests and they confirmed it."

"Tell me did you think this might be the cause before the doctor looked at you?"

"Rin was the first one who told me that pregnancy might be the cause."

"So she knows about all this as well?"

"Rin was also the one who suggested we go see the doctor to really find out."

"Did she also know that servants could get pregnant as well too?"

"Rin was just as baffled by this as we are."

Shirou scratches his head over this whole thing.

"Rin said she was going to look into this whole matter further."

"Well good for her but that does not change the difficult situation we are in now!"

Saber was taken back by what he said and then looked away from him.

"Are you mad at me Shirou?"

"Of course not why would you say that?"

"It just seems that this entire thing has upset you."

"Sorry if my reaction came off that way it is just that this was completely unexpected."

"So you are okay with this?"

"Tell me this are you happy with having this child?"

"Nothing in the world would make me happier especially if you are with me."

"Then it makes me happy too."

Shirou sat down next to Saber and happily embraced her and she embraced him.

"You know something like this will not be easy Saber?"

"True but we will make it through this just like we did The Holy Grail Wars."

"This is something that could be even more challenging then defeating The King Of Heroes."

"Or even defeating one hundred of them for that matter."

"Of course there is at least one problem."

"Yeah what is that?"

"How are we going to explain all this to Taiga?"

"We are so dead."


End file.
